Wishful Thinking Continued
by Jeffrey4
Summary: My name is Jeffrey4. Fiction author AbandonedWorks wrote the first three chapters of this story before putting it up for adoption. I adopted it and have continued to write for the story. The cover does not belong to me. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my name is Jeffrey4. AbandonedWorks put the story "Wishful Thinking" up for adoption and I adopted it. If you want to read the first three chapters, you will have to look at her profile for that. (FYI: the K rating is no longer kept, I swear as I please)_

* * *

 _I own nothing, ownership of Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Viacom International_

 _Again, the original three chapters belong to AbandonedWorks_

* * *

The students had been walking for about two hours when Paulina opened her trap. "My feet hurt," she whined, then pointed to Cujo "and that animal is freaking me out!"

"Well Paulina," the Halfa shot back, "Maybe you should ditch those disasters that you call shoes."

"ExCuSe Me?"

"You heard him," Sam retorted, "You're a little annoying spoiled bitch who has never worked a day in her life!"

Paulina stands there, nostrils flaring, when Star stepped in to soothe her, "It is okay Paulina, you're still pr..."

"Piss off Star!" Paulina raged

Danny turns to Valerie, "You REALLY miss this asshole?" Danny picks puppy Cujo up and hands him to Valerie, "here, give him a hug, he did more good than harm for you."

"I never really thought about it like that," Valerie said as she took Cujo from Danny, to be followed by a hug from Cujo, "and all this time I blamed you, ya little son of a bitch!"

"THE OLD MAN AND THE SEA!" (Ironic as that is) Lancer exploded, "Danny, Valerie, Tucker, Sam, you two lead the way... Paulina and the rest of you will stay at the back of the group!"

"Hey Tucker!" Danny called

"Yeah?"

"How much longer until we get to Pandora's?"

"Still a couple hours, considering that we keep a constant pace, and that we lose Paulina to Phantom in the next hour." Tucker responded only to earn a glare from the Halfa and and a dreamy Paulina.

"You know this because?" Wes inquired

"FINE!" Danny snapped, achieving a look of glee from Wes, only for Danny to walk over and take Wes' hand

"THE FUCK?" Wes shouted, "Are you FUCKING GAY?!"

"No," Danny then put Wes' hand over his own heart, "See? That is a BEATING HEART! Ghosts do not have those, correct?!"

Wes and everybody else but Danny's friends looked at him blankly

"AM I CORRECT?!" Danny shouted

"YES!"

"CALL ME SIR, DAMNIT!"

"YES SIR!" Everybody chorused

Kwan whispered to Dash, "Damn, when did FENTON learn to take charge?"

Dash shrugged in response.


	2. Arrival at Pandora's

Chapter 6: Arrival at Pandora's

Several hours later, the class arrived at Pandora's. "About goddamn time!" said Lancer, he then looked to see that the class was giving him a very confused look. With which he responded, "I don't have to find loopholes to swear now, WE ARE IN A FUCKING PARALLEL DIMENSION!"

"Never mind that!" Paulina blurted, "We are HeRe now!"

"Uh, Fenton," Dash said, "WHERE is HERE?!"

"Pandora's," the Haifa said, "let me do the talking, all of you stand back, she can get kind of intimidating."

The class stood back as Danny knocked. Pandora came to the door immediately. "WHO DARES T-... Daniel! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Pandora said with a booming voice, causing the class to stand back farther, out of earshot. "HUMAN Daniel?"

"Paulina wished us into the Ghost Zone, and Desiree granted it."

"I see, and I am mime that you cannot tell your class that you are part ghost?"

"No, unless I want be dissected by my own parents and have Paulina rape me."

"Well, I guess that I owe you from that one time-"

"Don't mention it. Who knew that the Box Ghost was capable of THAT much trouble."

"Anyway," Pandora said, "tell your class to come on inside, I can house you for, how you say, 'a night'."

Danny took note of the fact that day and night don''t exist in the Ghost Zone and motioned for the class to come on inside. They hustled in eagerly.

-LINEBREAK-

(Wow, I always wanted to do that, it feels AWESOME)

After everyone in the class had been shown to their different quarters sorted by social group (A-List, DP CO., Geeks, Nerds, etc.), camera pans into Danny's room.

In Danny's Room:

"GOING GHOST!" Danny cried as he transformed into his ghostly alter ego.

"Wow," he counted on his fingers, "walking ten miles with a CLASS, listening to Paulina whine, keeping a LIFE OR DEATH secret from an annoying bitch really can take it out of ya!"

Danny flew up and tried to phase through the ceiling, "FUCK!!!" He yelled, smashing into the ceiling at full speed, "I keep forgetting about that!" He looked over to Sam and Tucker, who were laughing their asses off.

Little did he know that something, and someone was recording the whole thing.

 _Author Note: sorry about taking forever to update, school is a real pain in the ass_


	3. Chapter 3: The Scare

**Author Note: Decided to do a teaser for Christmas, this one has been sitting in my notebook for however long now.**

* * *

Five Minutes earlier:

Wes jumped on the bed in his room assigned by Pandora. He was the "Odd Man Out" when it came to assigning the rooms, so he was in one by himself. He sat up in his bed as he realized something...

Wes wondered aloud, "The Fenton's research said that the Ghost Zone is the flip side of our world, so if ghosts can go through solid objects in the human world..." he walked over to the wall, "human must be able to go through solid objects in the Ghost Zone!" He concentrated hard, and stuck his hand through the wall. "Now," he said, "time for some fun!"

 **-LINEBREAK-**

After looking into some of the other rooms, Wes found the room assigned to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. He quietly stuck his head in, to see Fenton holding Cujo. Wes pulled out his hipster flip phone and started to record at shitty 2006 quality.

"GOING GHOST!" Danny cried as the electric blue rings appeared around his waist, transforming wimpy, ol' Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, ghostly hero of Amity Park. During all of this, Wes tried to hold back his shock. Phantom flew up sharply and hit the ceiling, banging his head in the process.

"FUCK!" Phantom shouted, "I keep forgetting about that!" He looked over to Sam and Tucker, who were laughing their asses off, "Oh shut the hell up!" he shouted with a very ghostly echo seeping into his voice. This caused Tucker to snap out of it. Tucker stood up and looked at his PDA worryingly

"Uh guys, there is somebody else in here." Tucker said, worry seeping into his voice. Danny took a frantic look around and immediately spotted Wes

* * *

 **Author Note: There is still more to this chapter, I just really wanted to do a Christmas teaser. For those who care, this is my reasons for not a full chapter and late chapter uploading overall: I was in England for the past two weeks and my body is still set on English Time, I am currently writing this at 7:00 Eastern American time but feels more like 12:00 to me. I am a morning person, not a night person**

 **GOOD DAY!**


End file.
